


Sin

by sungminsbutt



Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, Baby boy Donghae, Choi Siwon | Lee Donghae, Choking, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom Siwon, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Master Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam hope you're happy, Smut, This one is for Sam, Title Kink, merry xmas, sihae - Freeform, sub donghae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungminsbutt/pseuds/sungminsbutt
Summary: There's a legend that even angels have their own dark desires.If Siwon was a saint, Donghae would be his sin
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 10





	Sin

A legend says that even the angels have their sins. Guilty pleasure that thy keep burried deep down under layers of fictive purity and chastity.  
If Siwon was a saint, Donghae was his sin.  
Siwon wasn't really sure when did all this start. Since the debut, his heart was beating achingly fast whenever he was around Donghae. Whenever the younger was flashing him his cute toothy smile, Siwon just wanted to ravish him, hear his pretty moans and make a mess out of the small boy.  
Going to military toghether didn't help either, it was rather a trigger for Siwon to switch to action.  
Seeing the cute boy in the police uniform nearly every day and living in the same dorm room (idk how military works but lets pretend) made it unbearable for him to stay away from his sins.  
Eventually, they started experimenting and slowly making the dark ink made out of sins impregnate their souls.

It was a sunny and peaceful thursday evening. Siwon finished his shift earlier that day and was eager to see his little boy.  
From the second he entered their shared room, he was greeted with a very cute but arousing sight. Donghae was spinning in front of the mirror wearing a pastel purple skirt, white thigh-high socks and an oversized black hoodie, which didnt really go with the whole outfit, but if you asked him, it was SIWON'S, and that was the only thing that mattered.  
Siwon slowly made his way to Donghae, wrapping his arms around his waist, from behind.  
"Hi baby" he growled into his ear.  
Donghae just ignored him and continued admiring himself in the mirror.  
Siwon pressed his fingers harder onto the smaller boy's hips, dragging a tiny moan from him.  
"Ignoring me, huh?"  
"N-no sir" Donghae said, his voice tiny.  
"Do you know what happens to bad boys?" The elder asked, his voice coming out more like a growl. Donghae shuddered but didn't reply, trying to avoid Siwon's piercing gaze which was reflected onto the mirror.  
Siwon slowly grabbed his jaw, harshly turning the boy's head to the side, so he would face him.  
"Do you know that happens to bad boys, slut?"  
"T-they get punished sir"  
"Good boy. Turn around for me, would you?"  
Donghae did as said, turning ariund to face Siwon. The latter grabbed his ching and smashed their lips togheter. They started kissing each other hugrily, Siwon bitting down Donghae's lips till he felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. The smaller boy was shivering and moaning loudly.  
Siwon broke the kiss, one of his veiny hands wrapping around his boy's throat and squeezing lightly.  
"Keep quiet, little one, or i might have to gag you"  
"O-okay s-sir"  
"Good boy" Siwon growled, before sinking his teeth into Donghae's bottom lip and sucking on it as if it was his last meal. He slowly started trailing kisses all over his jaw, down to his baby's neck. He stopped at the arteria and started sucking on the spot. Donghae moaned loudly, resulting in Siwon smacking his ass harshly.  
"Shh...keep it quiet slut, it's my last warning"  
Siwon continued working on Donghae's neck, creating beautiful galaxies and leaving deep teeth marks.  
Dragged by their agony, Donghae didn't even realize when his back hit the soft matress, with Siwon landing on top of him, their sweaters long forgotten on the floor.  
Siwon stopped for a while, to admite his masterpiece. Donghae's lips were swollen, his eyes closed and his forehead shining with sweat.  
"Please" he whimpered.  
"Please what? Use your words pet"  
"T-touch me, sir"  
"Be patient, little boy" Siwon said, and bent over to the night table to grab some things. A deep blue tie and a leather chocker with the words "daddy's baby" engraved on it.  
He wrapped the colar around Donghae's hickey-littered neck and clicked it close. The he grabbed the tie and tied Donghae's hands up to the bed post.  
"P-please sir, i want to touch you"  
"Bad boys don't get to touch, babyboy. And i told you to keep quiete. Disobeing me again, huh?"  
And with that being said, Siwon grabbed Donghae's gag, wrapped ot around his mandibula and Donghae started sucking obediently on the attached pacifier.  
"Good boy" Siwon growled into his ear, biting the earlobe after that. His lips moved down to his jaw, neck, slowly making their way to his chest. They found a perky nipple and started sucking on it, while one of Siwon's hands was fondling with the other one. A muffled moan left Donghae's throat.  
Siwon continued to trail kisses down the dips and valleys on the smaller boy's abdomen, ocasionally stopping to suck on certain spots, that got the boy underneath him trembling.  
His hands slowly moved to Donghae's hips, slowly moving his skirt up and cooing at the sight. His cock was sitting there erect, precum leaking out of the tip, wrapped in a pair of blue lacey panties, and a small vibration barely audible.  
"Wow. Looks like my little slut prepared himself for me. Such a good boy for your master"  
He slowly got the boy rid of the panties, carelessly throwing them somewhere in the room and admiring the butt plug with a shiny diamond-like rock on the top.  
"Such a little slut. Couldn't wait till i got home so you just replaced my cock with this toy"  
His hand came up to wrap around Donghae's throat, the other one slowly teasing his tip, smearing the precum around.  
"Tell me, can this toy fill you up better than me?"  
Donghae shook his head.  
"Oh, i cant hear you baby boy. Guess I'll just have to prove it to you"  
With that being said, he harshly removed the plug, Donghae letting out a painful whimper.  
"Oh does it hurt?" Siwon asked, nails digging into the soft flesh of the smaller boy's thighs.  
Donghae nodded.  
"I asked you something pet" Siwom said, the hand around the boy's neck tightening, Donghae visibly chocking  
"Mwes" he answered, muffled by the gag.  
"Good boy"  
He took his hand off his neck, wrapping it around Donghae's leaking cock, slowly stroking, while his other hand made it's way to the already stretched hole, 3 of his fingers going in easily, knuckle deep.  
Donghae let out a chocked sob, tears flooding his face.  
"Oh you prepped yourself so well baby boy. Guess you can take me whole and it still wont be enough", Siwon growled, squeezing his cock.  
He took off his own boxers, his erection standing proudly. Siwon lined himself with Donghae's hole and pushed inside harshly, his whole cock at once.  
Donghae moaned, loud enough to be heard even with the gag on, his hands gripping tight onto the tie with which he was tied to the bed post.  
Siwon thursted hard, holding Donghae into place by digging his nails onto his thighs. He continued thrusting until he felt Donghae shivering, meaning that he had found his prostate. After a few thursts, the smaller boy's cock spurted white ribbons of cum, resulting in Siwon cumming soon enough inside the boy's hole.  
He slowly pulled out, gently untying Donghae's hands, pressing soft kisses to his reddened wrists. Then he unclasped his gag, leaving a chaste kiss on Donghae's lips and cuddling near him.  
"You okay baby?"  
"Yes Wonnie"  
"You were so good for me" Siwon said, hugging Donghae tight and kissing his forehead.  
"Thank you" Donghae said, nuzzling his nose against Siwon's chest.  
"Love you little one"  
"Love you too, Wonnie" Donghae said, popping his thumb onto his mouth, earning a whispered "good boy" from Siwon, and slowly drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this♡  
> Tell me if i should continue writing stuff  
> And if you want, drop a follow on ig @donghae.is.my.bae
> 
> \- dana


End file.
